


the amputation of an appendage

by aceaaronminyard (necklace)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lowercase, M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard
Summary: A prompt meme for the@aaronminyarddefenceneton tumblr and the lovely sj based on their fic,appendages!Fifty words, fifty sentences, and a whole lot of commas.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autisticandrewminyard (transtwinyards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/gifts).
  * Inspired by [appendages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072286) by [autisticandrewminyard (transtwinyards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/autisticandrewminyard). 



> The first chapter will be 25 words/25 sentences, and the second chapter will be the rest of the 25. Enjoy, and go read [appendages](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11072286) if you want to know the context behind some of the sentences!

1\. pain  
  
nathaniel knew pain more than he knew his mothers laugh and the dark circles around lord moriyama's eyes, but like them, he would turn that pain into strength and clean the blood from under his fingernails with a smile on his face.  
  
2\. slow  
  
travelling was always slow going, but neil liked the way andrew's fingers curled around his when there was nothing on the road but them and those bastard deer.  
  
3\. dance  
  
fingers dancing, andrew traced neil's hardsoftdensebeautiful abdomen with as much diligence as lighting a cigarette.  
  
4\. care  
  
jean carefully wrapped nathaniel's 'exy' wound with a straight face and tingling fingers.  
  
5\. death  
  
neil does not waste a blink on riko's death, but he does take two shots of strong vodka in remembrance.  
  
6\. loyalty  
  
kendrick lamar plays on kevin's running playlist - it's a guilty pleasure.  
  
7\. heaven  
  
andrew's hands aren't exactly soft when they hold neil's, but neil is entirely convinced that they're the only form of heaven he will ever see.  
  
8\. hell  
  
mafia life stifles nathaniel, but it gets his brain working in more than enough ways, and keeps his closet sufficiently clear of blood-stained clothes.  
  
9\. march  
  
spring draws nearer and aaron impatiently awaits his poisonous beansprout of a plant to grow into something beautifully lethal.  
  
10\. candy  
  
when neil comes back from the gas station holding four snickers in his hands, andrew knows without having to ask that all of them are for him, and he's willing to accept that as an apology for neil's misstep earlier.  
  
11\. secret  
  
andrew minyard does not keep secrets, not usually, but he's willing to tuck away the information that aaron kills people for a damn living despite the irony of himself being a criminal justice major.  
  
12\. beast  
  
kevin hasn't seen nathaniel fight in years, but his moves in sparring are savage and formidable, like a dragon with the anger of millennia on his shoulders.  
  
13\. date  
  
when kevin takes aaron out on their first date, aaron does everything in his power not to poison the coffee of everyone else in the restaurant for giving them looks.  
  
14\. gift  
  
"a gift on christmas from my twins," nicky says softly, holding a one-way ticket to germany in his hands, scheduled for the next day.  
  
15\. nibling  
  
"nibling," nicky clarifies, pointing to aaron's very overweight dog.  
  
16\. galaxy  
  
on a quiet night in the dorms, everyone gathers around the large flat screen kevin bought that says, in familiar letters, "in a galaxy far, far away..."  
  
17\. fire  
  
nathaniel slips the new zippo lighter into andrew's pocket and hopes he doesn't get questioned about it by renee, who watched him do it with keen eyes and a knowing smile.  
  
18\. stop  
  
"stop," aaron whispers into kevin's hair; andrew walks in just as aaron pulls his shirt up to cover the hickies.  
  
19\. nightmare  
  
aaron is no stranger to nightmares, but even when he jerks awake, the faces of his victims flashing under his eyelids, kevin makes sure he curls tighter around aaron's trembling body just like the first time this happened.  
  
20\. sick  
  
andrew hasn't gotten his period in years, but sometimes when that time of the month comes, he still feels a phantom sickness deep in his stomach.  
  
21\. color  
  
jean moreau knows all the colors that make up _him_ ; dark brown skin, haunted green eyes, black hair, and the yellow of the trojans he wears on his jersey.  
  
22\. eyes  
  
aaron has never liked the eyes he shared with his brother, but kevin still finds new colors in the hazel mix every day.  
  
23\. family  
  
neil will protect his foxes with everything he has, despite the warning label they come with, despite his own warning label.  
  
24\. mourn  
  
aaron misses his mother like he'd miss a third degree burn; the scarring tells a good story, but enduring the pain wasn't worth it in the end.  
  
25\. silver  
  
neil knows he's probably not going to live very long, so for halloween one year he dresses up as an old man and with nicky's help, dyes his hair silver, only mostly as a joke.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter to the awaited aaron defense net fic!

26\. sunrise  
  
sunrise, abram, death, or: how to make neil's heart thump painfully against his chest.  
  
27\. sunset  
  
nathaniel sits at a table with lord moriyama as the sun dips down below the horizon; he thinks of work and andrew and blood and when he's done, follows ichirou back to his room to complain about it.  
  
28\. rain  
  
kevin stands outside in the rain waiting for andrew, and he's sure that's going to mess up his hair, but when aaron comes outside to wait with him he's not sure he cares anymore.  
  
29\. mountains  
  
there are no mountains in south carolina, but aaron is sent out to montana for a job and feels too small, too unimportant, in the valley's of rocks older than he can comprehend.  
  
30\. touch  
  
andrew holds neil's hands when they shake and neil touches andrew's hair when he's allowed.  
  
31\. weakness  
  
aaron is weak to kevin's touch like his victims are weak to his poisons.  
  
32\. sex  
  
when neil realized andrew was very much involved with sex on his own terms, neil said goodbye to spilling into his own hand and hello to andrew's willing consent.  
  
33\. tears  
  
jean hasn't cried in years, but sometimes he thinks he could cry for nathaniel if given the chance.  
  
34\. wisdom  
  
aaron stows his pseudo-grimoire with his medical books and knows for a fact that if he took an apprentice, which he won't, he could teach an entire generation of mafiosos how to deal with their nuisances.  
  
35\. smoke  
  
andrew smells like cigarettes and alcohol and home.  
  
36\. speed  
  
whenever neil is allowed to drive, speed limits are suggestions and aaron hates him more and more for it, every time.  
  
37\. home  
  
andrew minyard is home to neil josten, like aaron minyard is home to kevin day.  
  
38\. fear  
  
nathaniel hasn't felt fear in so long, he doesn't know how to describe how he feels when andrew comes into his life, but he knows it's as familiar as a blade to the gut or a gun to the head or changing his name.  
  
39\. loathing  
  
the movie _fear and loathing_ is hysterical to aaron, if only because he knows what that amount of acid can do to a person to drive them to extreme paranoia.  
  
40\. innocence  
  
kevin can't say he's ever been considered _innocent_ , but aaron fills him with enough boyish curiosity that it makes him _feel_ it sometimes.  
  
41\. eternity  
  
jean moreau traces the scars on his body and knows he'll have them even in the afterlife.  
  
42\. comb  
  
kevin takes the pick from his bathroom counter top and pushes out the heavy curls from his head, flattened from sleeping without a bonnet.  
  
43\. ocean  
  
the ocean is nothing compared to the blue of neil's eyes, in andrew's very important opinion.  
  
44\. aesthetic  
  
there's something very soft in the sprawl of kevin's limbs at 5am, before the world has woken up and it's only aaron's eyes on him that matter.  
  
45\. bruise  
  
there's comfort in the bruises on neil's hands when renee takes him out on their rare sparring session.  
  
46\. cherub  
  
aaron doesn't like kids, he really doesn't, but when kevin says he wants one in the future, aaron has to rethink everything he's ever thought about the noisy little cherubs.  
  
47\. wraith  
  
there was a time when jean never really took care of himself; his dark skin became ashy and his hair beyond control, but nathaniel hauled him back up into the land of the living by the nape of his neck and didn't let him leave just yet.  
  
48\. coward  
  
poison is a cowards way out, and aaron wants his 'clients' to know their mortal weakness in the moment of their death.  
  
49\. hamartia  
  
achilles had patroclus; andrew has neil.  
  
50\. corruption  
  
the death of a slimy politician is always justified, in aaron's humble opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at [@castrumwritings](http://castrumwritings.tumblr.com/) and [@tsoaandpatroclus](http://tsoaandpatroclus.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> SJ: [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/autisticandrewminyard) | [Tumblr](http://stubbornjerk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The defense net: [Tumblr](http://aaronminyarddefencenet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
